Cracked
by 2178577
Summary: What if cracking someone's back had different implications for someone that was all bones? A mostly humorous one-shot about Sans's attraction to the protagonist. Rated T for safety.


**A/N: A one-shot I found sitting on my computer from over a year ago. Enjoy! **

* * *

She finally beat Papyrus, with a little help of course, at the end.

Papyrus had locked himself in his room, too sad to say goodbye to a friend. Sans, for his part wasn't too happy about Frisk's departure either even though he could easily teleport to her wherever she was on her journey.

It was the progress in itself that bugged him. He knew how miserable Asgore was, how alone he was. He'd gladly give up his soul to the next _living _being that made its way to his chambers. If he could die for a reason, any reason at all, it'd beat the shell of a life the king had left.

And then she'd be gone. It was better that way though. If she gave up, then she'd be _gone gone _and that was worse.

Today was the day.

"Thanks," Frisk said softly.

"haha, sure thing," with a laugh so fake it felt lazy even for him.

"I know it was you."

"what're you talkin' about kiddo?"

Hand on her hip, Frisk gave him a look. "Flying me through the air like that? You saved my tailbone."

Sans laughed at her bone reference, shifting his eyes before adding, "i don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on."

"musta been pap. he doesn't have a bad bone in 'im."

"Wasn't him. It was you. You feel different," she said, her voice drawing out the last word with an annoying sing-song tone.

"i- you can feel whose ya'know?"

She nodded, "Again, thanks. I don't think I would have made it." She shuddered.

Sans found himself momentarily speechless. What a peculiar ability. His and Papyrus's magic was essentially identical, even if he was secretly the more skilled brother. And she really barely knew him. It felt strangely intimate, compounded by the frail arms now barely surrounding him.

Frisk squeezed him gently, humming as she buried her face in his jacket. The pressure wasn't much, but it felt good to have her so close. The sensation of skin on bone was odd. Frisk was thin enough that she felt somewhat skeletal but foreign enough to be exotic.

He took in a deep breath, taking in the sensations around him.

Then suddenly, a loud crack came from the skeleton, his back aligning. Barely any pressure at all but that was all it took, coming from her.

"oh. my. god. frisk," Sans murmured, feeling himself melt into the girl in front of him, completely losing himself in the scene.

It took a clear 10 seconds before he realized that this was happening in real life. His face started burning. "i- i- i- um .. wa-"

Sans head started reeling. How was he going to fix this? She must be mortified, right now. What if she told somebody?

"ohmygosh! Sans! I – did I break you?"

Her words hit him back into reality.

"wat?"

"Your back! I – I hurt you," she said, looking down, her voice starting to panic, "I didn't think I hugged you that hard, I "

"frisk, i'm fine."

"You are? You just sounded so ..."

"y-yeah," he said, creating some much needed distance between the two. "it's a … nothing. nothing just happened."

"But I cracked your back and-"

"nope! no you didn't," he said motioning for her to lower her voice.

"But I heard"

"you heard nothing," his voice was dry.

"But? I – are you embarrassed?" Frisk started giggling. Sans sighed. It was clear she didn't know what she did to him but still, to hear a girl _laughing _at it was a huge blow to the ego.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed by," she said, "See?" Frisk arched her back back and then to the side but then to know avail. "Oh … well it's not very easy to do that, huh." She continued wriggling in front of him and he couldn't believe she was doing this in broad day light.

She started laughing, "Well, I guess I'd have an easier time doing it if you did it to me." At this point, he was so blue in the face, he looked like a drowning victim.

"s-stopp i-it.." WHY was he stuttering like a little school boy. She was the kid, here. Oh god. She was a KID. He was sure she had to be, right? He really didn't understand human biology that much, but…

Frisk promptly squatted on the floor, her knees snapping loudly. "There," she said triumphantly, "See? It's not a big deal."

Sans was practically drooling at this point. Frisk looked up at him curiously, "What?"

"cra-cking your … um bones l-like that is um ..." He had to look away from her, this instant, his eyes finding anything else to settle on.

"It's like what?"

"it's a," he started, but realized he couldn't actually tell her without admitting what had happened, "it's kind of rude, yeah." He looked away out of guilt and to hide his flushed face.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Frisk covered her mouth with a small gasp. "I- I didn't mean to be rude. I didn't know!"

"it's fine," Sans said, finally regaining his composure, "you just can't tell anybody about what we um … did, okay?"

Frisk sighed in relief. "I don't get it but sure." She went to hug him again and then hesitated, offering her hand instead.

"what are you? you can hug me, i'm not gonna-" Sans cut himself off and took her hand, the touch warming his face again and shook it as gently as he possibly could.

"Again, thanks!" She said with a wink, flouncing out the house none the wiser of the bewildered skeleton she left behind. She started the long trek to the waterfall finding it odd that _Sans _of all people was a stickler for manners.

Sans took in his surroundings. He was alone, thankfully. Shuffling back to his room, Sans flopped himself onto his unmade bed with a heavy sigh. Every bone in his body was still tingly. He forcefully shut his eye sockets but _she _was still there.

He was positively boned.


End file.
